


A Perfect Circle

by GretchenSinister



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Golden Age, Multi, OT3, pitchinersand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Cybele and Sandy make a pledge together. In their conversation, I think I’ve started to work out why this particular Koz would become a particular kind of Boogeyman.
Relationships: Kozmotis Pitchiner/Sanderson Mansnoozie/Original Female Character(s)
Collections: RotG Threesomes Short Fics, The Kozmotis Collection





	A Perfect Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 5/18/2014.
> 
> The continuity of my Golden Age fics is...fluid.

"He’s trying to convince himself that we don’t need him,“ Cybele says softly to Sandy as they linger in the large bed. "I saw him that way when Lord Asterion asked for my hand. It was a rational match, Koz said. Better a born rank than earned.”

“What did you tell him?” Sandy asks.

“I told him the right choice was not the one that would make us both miserable, no matter what anyone else said.”

“You’ve told him that many times,” Sandy says.

“Yes,” Cybele whispers, pulling Sandy closer and kissing the skin just behind his ear. “I think I knew I wanted you before he did, the way he talked about you. Very naughty, our Koz, taking a lover at his wife’s command.”

A blush rises to Sandy’s face. “And a true lover,” he whispers back, feeling Cybele nod in reply. He takes her hand in his own, kissing her fingertips. Even now, after enough shore leave to remove all doubt on the matter, it still is a source of wonder to him that the great Golden General and Lady Pitchiner have welcomed him not only into their bed, but into their hearts as well. Constellans, and several other species in the Constellar alliance, were often curious about the bodies of Stars like him, small, soft, round, and golden, seemingly made for sensual pleasure by many of their lights. Few offered love with their desire.

Koz had loved him from the start, in his strange way that had stayed his hand from Sandy’s flesh for far too long, even after Sandy told him he loved him back, not just as the General but as Koz. “A true lover, but a bit absurd. I thought his jaw was like to fall off when I joked about the possible advantages I might find with a partner so tall.”

Cybele laughs into the back of his neck, ending her laugher with a kiss. “Absurd,” she says. “Absurd he is, our Koz, and I have never been able to answer why. And the absurdity is not always the kind to bring laughter.”

“That’s right enough,” Sandy says. “I think…he thinks his self is dross. I can’t imagine why. When we were out there, it took him months for him to let my kisses stray even lower than his neck, though his mouth had left none of my skin untouched.”

“And that was slow enough progress,” Cybele guesses. “Koz asking permission for every new kiss?”

Sandy nods.

“I fought with him on our honeymoon over such things,” Cybele says. “Before our wedding I thought him modest, on our wedding night I was not pleased to find he thought himself undesirable. As if his only worth was in the honor conferred upon him by others.”

“He thinks the whole universe is against him,” Sandy says sadly. “That happiness and peace are not his rights.”

“He’s acted this way as long as I’ve known him.” Cybele twines her fingers with Sandy’s. “As if the right decision will always be the one that causes him the greatest pain, as if he fears that by taking his own joy he’ll be depriving someone of theirs, as if he thinks it is wrong for him to be needed.”

“You said you didn’t know why, but you guess,” Sandy says.

“I guess.” Cybele’s voice is bitter. “Koz is very young for a general. And when they started making him a general, they started with nothing but a lighthouse-keeper’s son who wanted to protect others from things worse than rocky shores. They made him their weapon, and though…though he deserves to be a general, he does not deserve the rest they did to him. They brought him into a glittering sea with no lighthouses to mark the rocks, and gave him respect for a rank they had placed upon him. And always, always they reminded him that they needed him, needed a general, because of the war. He was their warrior, their perfect warrior.

“I think he cannot let go of this. He thinks without the war he will be nothing, that there is no Koz who is not a general. But he has seen the horrors of war, and he makes plans to end it.”

“Does he think he will vanish?”

“I think he thinks he should, when the war is over,” Cybele says. “And so he places us together, as though he could disappear and we would not seek him, husband, lover, father, Koz, to the edge of the universe.”

Sandy turns to face her. “Cybele, pledge with me that we will not lose him. If the laws of the Constellans allowed, you would be my wife and Koz, my husband. You are my spouses, and I love Sera as my own child. You are my family. I would seek all of you to the edges of the universe.”

“I pledge,” Cybele says, “that we will not lose our Koz when he is no longer a general. When this war is no more, he will still be ours.”

“So sealed,” Sandy says, kissing her on the lips.

“So sealed.” Cybele presses her forehead to his, sliding her fingers through the thick curly hair on his head, as Sandy mirrors her, twining his much smaller hands in her hair.

Though at the doorway he’s too far away to hear what they’ve been saying, the sight of Cybele and Sandy so wrapped up in each other calms Koz. No more do they leave space between them. The animal in him demands to press against one edge or another anyway, but he is wiser than such desires, especially with the threat of reorganization of the Star Pilots within the Golden Army looming. He takes a last, lingering look at them before leaving for the garden, where he can spend the few hours before his next meeting without being tempted to break their perfect circle.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #oh boy do I feel u Koz#1 be given rank#2 believe that it equals your self worth#3 realize you can't go on in that system#4 ????
> 
> marypsue reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> I meant to say something about this when you posted it, but I thought about it and thought about it and somehow I ended up not actually saying anything I thought at all. Suffice it to say that this made my heart crumble like time does stone, and that I think this AU may end up being one of the saddest.
> 
> whentheoceanmetsky reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> NO this was just it just seems like awful perfect foreshadowing and its just *flails* I DON’T KNOW WHAT MY EMOTIONS ARE DOING #IS THERE A STRONGER WORD OUT THERE FOR BITTERSWEET BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT IT IS AND IT'S NOT ENOUGH #IT WAS LIKE #NOT EVEN BITTER #IT WAS SOUR #SOURSWEET :'C #KOZ U STOP THAT #UGH IM LIKE #DEVISTATED #I JUST WANT TO LIE DOWN AND CONTEMPLATE THE UNIVERSE THAT'S HOW BAD THESE FEELS ARE #THEY L OVE U SO MUC H KO Z WH Y... #:'CCCC #:''''''C #THERE'S NOT ENOUGH SAD EMOTES TO CONVEY THIS FEEL


End file.
